


Dream a little dream

by SpookHaus



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, First Time, Light Angst, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookHaus/pseuds/SpookHaus
Summary: Adam tries not to acknowledge how much he thinks about the Willems, what it would be like to be invited to join their perfect relationship. In all honesty, it's the only thing that can get him to fall asleep some nights.So he must be dreaming when it seems like James and Elyse are flirting with him during the latest drunk stream.
Relationships: Adam Kovic/Elyse Willems, Adam Kovic/Elyse Willems/James Willems, Adam Kovic/James Willems, Elyse Willems/James Willems
Kudos: 8





	Dream a little dream

Adam still thinks he must be dreaming.  
The scene unfolding in front of him had until now only existed in the deepest parts of his subconscious; only to be brought to the surface during his most intimate and shameful moments.

Before him, James and Elyse were passionately making out while slowly stripping articles of clothing off the other. Elyse was already shirtless and they broke apart for a brief moment so she could lift James’ t-shirt off before coming together again with a low moan.

And here he was, sitting on their bed, starting to feel a little awkward with his liquid courage fading. The only thing fully keeping him grounded in the undeniable reality of the situation was his erection straining painfully against the zipper of his jeans. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A little over an hour earlier they had all been back at the office, wrapping up the latest drunk stream. Adam was seated between James and Elyse on the back couch with Lawrence, Bruce and Alanah up front. As the stream had gone on, Adam couldn’t help but notice how touchy the couple was becoming with him. It wasn’t totally foreign; they would always joke around like that in their videos but the touches were definitely lingering longer than normal. Elyse would press up against him every time she started to uncontrollably laugh, once even resting a hand on his chest. Adam couldn’t tell if it was just a result of the numerous shots but the slight smell of her shampoo and the warmth up against his side was making him feel a little heated. 

James, on the other side, had started to rub his back in slow circles, as Adam had to lean forward to focus on the game through the alcohol haze. It was making him even tenser every time James brushed closer to the base of his neck causing goose bumps to break out on his arms.

“Fuck” Adam groaned as his character fell off the screen and “Game Over” started flashing. Bruce and Alanah gleefully started cracking jokes at his expense while Lawrence poured and passed a full shot up to Adam. He tossed it back a little too quickly and had to pause as stars started popping behind his closed eyes. 

“You good?” James said, leaning in and half whispering in his ear. His lips were so close to Adam and the way his breath danced across his skin made him shiver, hopefully he could pass it off as the liquor going down his throat. “Hey.” Elyse, coming in on his other side, rested a hand on his thigh. “You did great, took it like a real champ!” she winked while giving him a squeeze. Feeling both of the Willems’ attention on him like this was definitely stirring something deep inside of him. 

He tried not to recall all the times he had thought about his friends while jerking off late at night, trying to get some kind of relief from his insomnia. For some shameful reason it worked every time. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t drawn in by the thought of what it would feel like to be desired by the both of them, to be invited into their perfect world. In his post orgasmic bliss as he drifted off to sleep, the guilt didn’t bother him so much but it was always there waiting for him in the morning.

Lawrence began wrapping up the stream and Adam took the opportunity to abruptly stand up and stumble off the set. The fans would assume he was just drunk or being goofy but he needed to get some space from the couch to stop feeling so hot. He made his way back to their shared workspace, someone had thankfully had the foresight to order some pizzas and he practically shoved a slice in his mouth. Hopefully it would help soak up some of the alcohol and calm his nerves so he could get an Uber home, curl up in bed and try to forget about how horny their attention made him feel. Maybe by the time Monday rolled around, everything would be back to normal and he could go on pretending. Hmm or maybe he should try being celibate for a bit, would that help?

Someone tapping on his shoulder brought Adam back to reality and still tipsy, he abruptly turned only for his mouth to fall open a little stupidly. Before him was Elyse, smiling up at him so beautifully and he could feel himself starting to freeze up. Why did she have to look at him like she knew every thought going through his mind? 

“Do you have any plans after this?” Elyse said, looking at him with kind but determined eyes.

“ Um I was just going to go home, maybe put on a movie and pass out.” Adam grumbled, eyes shifting away to stare at a piece of trash on the floor several feet away.

“James and I were planning on doing the same, maybe you’d want to join us? We were thinking…Matrix? It’s always more fun with more people.”

Adam’s attention returned fully to Elyse. This felt like a set up; one of his favorite movies and Elyse is looking so expectant for his answer, how can he say no? He glances past her and sees James leaning in the doorway, he’s clearly trying not to be obvious but Adam can tell he’s watching the both of them like a hawk. 

Why is he trying to resist? He should be jumping at the chance to spend more time with them, to be closer than they could be in an office setting. Somewhere in his mind, a voice was trying to convince him that he could be making a wrong assumption, that there’s no way they have any interest in him beyond that of a close friend and that he will inevitable do something to embarrass himself. But still, he can’t keep going on like this.

“Yeah, that would be nice” he smiles lightly at Elyse, his gaze brushes past her again and he locks eyes with James but this time they both linger. There’s something in the way he’s looking at Adam that reminds him of when James knows he has the perfect joke and is just waiting for the exact right moment to unleash it for maximum effect. He looks so sure of himself, eager and there’s something deeper in his eyes that looks almost hungry. 

“Great, James already called the Uber so it should be here soon.” Elyse wraps her hand around Adam’s wrist and pulls him toward the doorway. 

************************************

The ride to their apartment is uneventful. James and Elyse chatter about how well the stream went and upcoming videos they need to film. Adam does his best to contribute but his heart feels like it’s pounding out of his chest. It feels like it takes no time at all to reach their destination and Adam is happy to be temporarily distracted by Benson coming up to him for pets as they walk in. He gets a little caught up cooing over the dog but he does notice out of the corner of his eye that James and Elyse are whispering in the corner of the kitchenette. He catches Elyse murmuring, “I don’t think we should wait.” as she and James share a meaningful look before both turning to look at Adam. He hopes the gulping noise he just made is not audible, their undivided attention on him is still a little too much, and he stands to fully face them.

There’s a pause on both ends before Adam tentatively asks, “What?”

Elyse glances up at James before addressing him. “ We’ve had something we wanted to talk to you about, Adam, for a while now. I don’t want you to feel like we’re going to hold you hostage here, you can leave whenever you want if this is going to make things uncomfortable. We just want you to know how much we truly value your friendship and…”

“What’s going on?” Adam cuts in. Elyse is clearly getting flustered and it’s making him worried. Not only does he not like seeing her like this but it’s also bringing him back to every time a girl was about to reject him.

Elyse is about to start speaking again but James simply says, “ We’d like to ask if you would be interested in joining our relationship?”

Adam’s jaw stupidly drops open for the second time that night.  
He feels light-headed and instinctively grabs the edge of nearby table. He must have had way too much to drink or he passed out at the office and is dreaming.

“I think that was a little blunt.” Elyse smacks James’ arm but he smiles. “It’s better to be direct than beat around the bush, and it’s the truth.”

They turn back to Adam but he still has the same concerning, dazed expression on his face.

“Adam, I’m so sorry this is out of left field and we’ve made things awkward. It’s unfair we’re springing this on you, especially after the day we’ve had. This is something we’ve been able to talk over for awhile but we understand how sudden this invitation is for you.” Elyse says, calmly approaching Adam but keeping a respectful distance. “Some of us were having trouble waiting.” She smirks back at James.

“I saw you cuddling up to him during the steam.” James playfully rolls his eyes.

Adam manages to look back up at them and squeaks out, “But…why me?”

James steps closer as Elyse lightly touches Adam’s hand that still has a death grip on the table. “We wouldn’t want anyone other than you, Adam. There’s no one else we trust more than you, with who we have the same bond. We completely understand if you don’t want this, like I said, your friendship means more to us than any sexual relationship we could have.” 

Adam’s mind is still stuck turning over the word “want”.  
They desire him and no one other than him. They both want him.

“Are you sure?” he looks between them. It sounds childish; they haven’t given him any reason to doubt them but some part of him is still resisting the possibility that this is really happening.

James’ hand joins Elyse’s and he maintains eye contact, “We’d love to show you how much we want you, if you’d let us.”

Adam’s whole body shudders and just like that the floodgates open and he can no longer deny his longing. He tentatively closes the gap between them.

“I’d really like that.”

***************************************** 

And that’s how Adam ended up here, in the Willems’ bedroom, his jeans getting tighter around his dick by the second.

They had started by stumbling from the kitchen down the short hallway, lips crashing together and hands reaching for anything to grab hold of. James kisses were hard and full of passion, darting between Adam’s mouth and nipping at his neck. Elyse was so soft as she pulled him down towards her lips, her hand holding the side of his face every time. Her other hand giving Adam’s ass a quick grab as they all almost fell into the bedroom, the sound of her laughter filling the space was so beautiful to him.

They lightly push him onto the bed and begin the process of shedding their clothing. The way their movements are so practiced yet casual, it showed the years of intimacy they had together. The fact that they were letting him in on this, that they wanted him to be there just as much as he had always wished they might; it was intoxicating. Adam groaned as he palms himself through his jeans, his dick pulsing with his heightened heartbeat, only to have Elyse swat his hand away and replace it with her own. She was down to just her simple blue panties; Adam’s eyes coming to rest on her small but perky breasts.

“Like what you see?” James smiles standing in front of him, his briefs proudly tenting. He kneels on the bed next to Adam, guiding him into another crushing kiss, hand on the back of his head. Adam wishes he could manage something clever when James pulls away, hand still running through his hair, but instead all he can get out is an embarrassing whimper. James starts pulling Adam’s shirt up and off while Elyse tugs at his belt and unbuttons his jeans; he can’t help but feel like a present they’re unwrapping. Before he knows it, he’s down to his underwear too and the pair pull back to admire how flushed he already looks. 

“How do you want us, Adam?” Elyse returns her hand to his crotch and starts stroking him again through the cloth, a wet spot starting to grow near the tip if his dick. “We’ll do whatever you want.”

Adam’s head falls back as he groans; he’s having trouble stringing thoughts together let alone getting words out. He manages to gasp, “I want both of you.” But it comes out like more of a whine. 

“We know, baby boy, but we want to hear you tell us how you want us.” James joins Elyse with a hand on his thigh, making a note of how the pet name makes a beautiful pink blush spread across Adam’s chest. If it wouldn’t be massively embarrassing, Adam feels like he could cum right now. Instead, he finds the courage to look James in the eye and ask for what he wants.

“I want you to fuck me.”

A smile spreads across James’ face as Adam turns to Elyse, the desperation clear on his face.

“Could I…would you let me eat you out?” Elyse finds it incredibly endearing the way he’s asking permission, imagines what it would be like to really make him beg.

“You don’t have to ask twice.” Elyse swings a leg over Adam’s lap and drags him into another heated kiss, grinding down on to him. They fall back on the bed and through some pleasant wiggling manage to end up with Adam on top. Elyse reaches back for some pillows to prop herself up and Adam takes the chance to cup her left breast and squeeze. Emboldened by her breathy reaction, he takes her right nipple in his mouth, gently sucking and nipping while twisting the left. Elyse cries out, body rising up to meet him and Adam can feel her wetness through her panties as she rubs against his thigh. He kisses down her chest and stomach, hooking two fingers in the lace band of her underwear to pull them off. 

In turning to throw them to the floor, Adam catches James leaning casually against the dresser, watching them while stroking his dick. Of course it’s as big as the rest of James, Adam thinks, imagining what it would be like to have it down his throat. His attention returns to Elyse, her pussy in full view, glistening and wet, her fingers spreading the lips slightly. 

Bending back down, Adam grabs one of her legs and brings it over his shoulder and slides his other arm under her hips to bring her closer. Kissing along the inside of her thigh, he takes his time lightly licking around her clit. An impatient hand on the back of his head pushing him closer makes him chuckle and he licks a broad stroke from her core to clit. Elyse moans loudly above him, nails raking through his hair. They fall into a rhythm, her hips rising to meet him and he moves her other leg to his back so he can drag her even closer; sucking down hard on her clit, which earns him a gasped “Fuck”. 

A hand on the small of his back breaks him of his revere and he moans into Elyse as he feels James slide his boxers off. He takes the opportunity to shift so that his ass is in the air and slides a finger into Elyse’s tight pussy. Even with all of her encouraging moans of praise, he almost stops when he feels a thumb swipe over his hole followed closely by a tongue. It laps at him, poking before finally breaching as Adam lets out a keening cry, the vibrations causing Elyse’s legs to fall and frame his face, thighs tighten around his head. 

James withdraws and Adam hears the unmistakable click of a bottle of lube opening. Adam has fingered himself open before, even used a small dildo when he was going through a particularly adventurous phase but he wouldn’t call himself an expert. He takes a moment to consider how this will be the first real dick inside him before he’s grounded by a finger slowly pressing into him. 

Adam inhales sharply and tries to relax as best he can, focusing on adding a second finger to pump into Elyse. An unexpected brush over his prostate causes him to push back into James, he’s beyond caring as this point but the noises he’s making are still so pathetic to his ears. James pulls out and Adam is whining until James comes back with two fingers, making a more concerted effort to focus on the bundle of nerves inside him. Part of Adam recognizes the rhythm of his fingers in Elyse is mirroring the curling motion of James in him but he’s too caught up between both giving and receiving. 

He can tell Elyse is getting close, her hand has a death grip on his head and thighs have started to tremble uncontrollably. He adds a third finger, trying to focus while he’s starting to fall apart. James clearly has the same idea because he’s pulling back again to scissor another finger into him. Adam gives a sobbing cry that is enough to push Elyse over the edge and she’s cuming around him, riding his face to completion. 

When she’s done quivering, Adam carefully pulls his fingers from her pussy. They’re both too out of it to do anything but breathe hard, Adam resting his forehead on her stomach. James takes the opportunity to pull his fingers out as well, Adam moaning at the loss of the digits. James reaches back to grab the bottle of lube he had dropped on the bed and pours some on his cock, his other hand rubbing Adam’s back the same way he had been just hours earlier. 

Bringing his hand to Adam’s shoulder, he pulls the other man up so they are pressed front to back, grinding his erection against his ass cheeks. “You did such a good job, baby. Look how hard you made her cum.” Elyse is laying stretched out, chest flushed and still slightly heaving. Pulling herself up on shaking arms, she smiles at Adam, too satisfied for words right now, and bends her legs up and out of the middle of the bed. He feels his dick twitch, heat pooling in his groin knowing he was the one who made her like this. James nuzzles into the back of Adam’s neck, arm wrapping around to grope at his chest. “I can’t wait to do the same to you.” 

Adam is groaning again, his hips giving a small, unsatisfying thrust against air. James plants a couple of kisses descending down his back before pushing him lightly down to all fours. As James thumbs over his hole again, ensuring he’s done enough prep, the part of Adam’s brain that isn’t completely vibrating with lust recognizes that he’s about to be fucked by his best friend, that nothing is going to be the same after this. Though it’s probably already too late for that anyways, he did just enthusiastically eat out his other best friend. He feels James position himself behind him, one hand on his hip and the head of his dick at Adam’s entrance. 

“Are you ready?” James gently asks. 

Adam looks back at him, giving a small nod, “Yes. Please…James.” 

James smiles and nods back, behind the obvious care in his eyes there is the same animalistic energy Adam had seen earlier. James pushes in slowly, drawing a low moan from Adam as he bottoms out. Feeling Adam relax around him, James pulls back until just the head of his cock is inside the other man. “You look so beautiful wrapped around me, Adam, so tight for me.” Adam gives a sobbing cry as James rolls his hips forward and starts setting gradual, thrusting pace. Rocking back to meet him, Adam can hear the pornographic sounds he’s making but he doesn’t care, he’s never felt this good in his life. He gives a choked yell as James brushes his prostate, the other man taking the opportunity to shift so every pounding thrust is hitting that spot. 

Moving one of his hands from Adam’s hips, James grips his shoulder so he can maintain his speed while bending down towards Adam’s ear. “You’re doing so well for us, baby boy. Taking my cock like you were born too.” His eyes flick to Elyse who is watching them with a mix of love and intense hunger on her face, she knows how much James enjoys using his words to work someone up. 

“Can’t wait to see what you look like fucking Elyse.” Adam gasps, hips stuttering at the thought as James continues to ramp up his thrusts. “Maybe you’ll let her fuck your hole too. You can’t believe how good she is with a strap on.” Elyse moans at the thought as Adam chokes out “Fuck…yes. Anything, please.” 

James, feeling his orgasm starting to build, pulls Adam up to his chest again so they can share another messy, open mouth kiss. James maintains his punishing speed as Elyse moves forward on her knees, pulling Adam’s face towards her as she gives him a searing kiss. Adam feels like he’s about to break apart; he’s been on edge this whole time and his dick feels heavy, bobbing untouched and dripping pre-cum all over himself and the bed.

Yet again it feels as if Elyse is reading his mind as she reaches down to take his cock in hand, smearing the wetness down the shaft as she begins to jerk him off in time to James’ wild thrusts. Adam is a gasping mess, he can feel himself rushing closer to the edge at the same time he wants to hold on and stay between them like this forever. But it’s all too much.

“I…I’m going to cum.”

Elyse moves in closer, speeding up her wrist movements and making sure to swipe her thumb over the sensitive head. “You’ve been so good, Adam, I want to see you cum for us.” 

James thrusts are becoming more erratic as he speeds towards climax as well, arm tightening around Adam’s chest. “Go ahead, baby, let go. I’ll be right behind you.”

And Adam does. He’s finally falling over the edge and it feels like his dick is exploding, cum shooting over Elyse’s hand onto her stomach and the bed. His head falls back onto James’ shoulder, the man behind him thrusts deeply three…four more times crying out Adam’s name before burying himself to the hilt and cuming. They remain like that for a moment, breathing heavily into each other. The warmth growing inside Adam is enough to make his dick jerk and shoot a few more ropes of cum. 

James carefully pulls out and Adam falls forward into Elyse, dragging both of them down onto the bed. She’s giggling, pulling him into a long, lazy kiss as they roll together, James quickly moves into the bathroom to retrieve some towels, wetting them slightly with warm water. Tossing one to Elyse, who starts wiping the cum off of her and Adam’s fronts. James parts Adam’s legs so he can wipe the cum leaking from his hole, James’ cum. Adam feels his dick give a half-hearted twitch but he’s too tired to do more than shift over so James can join them in bed.

Spooned between them, Adam feels his worn out body drifting off to sleep but he can’t help but smile into Elyse’s hair. “You guys have no idea how long I’ve wanted to this.”

James slides his hand up Adam’s thigh, pausing at his hip before draping his arm across him and Elyse. “Same here. And believe me, we aren’t done with you yet.”

James rolls his hips, nipping at Adam’s shoulder but he’s exhausted too. The three of them whisper sweet words to each other, laughing softly as one by one they drift off. Adam’s last thought is how strange it is for him to desperately want to stay awake long into the night. Finally his reality is better than any dream he could have.


End file.
